The Lake of Serenity
by moon flower-serenity
Summary: A little princess grows up to be to most beautiful woman in the world but is that really a good thing and what problem can her beauty will bring to her and why all the men she trusted disappear from her life , how did she ended in that peaceful lake
1. Prologue

**Title**: The Lake of Serenity  
**Autho**r: moon flower-serenity  
**Rating**: T  
I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

**Prologe :**

They name it by _her_ name , a beautiful lake sealed into the deep center of the _**Phuein**__** Forest.**_

It was the home of the most beautiful pelicans with it's white wings that shines under the silver threads of the moon .

whenever you take a glance on this lake you'll see dozen of butterflies that revolve around her in a spectacular show , creating shadows of light by their

harmonious movements ; each one with a different color witch made a miraculous vision of what seems as a rainbow flower.

" _But who is __she__ ? and why did they named the lake by __her__ name ? why it is named_

_the __**Lake of Serenity**__ ? "_

legends say that she still reseting some were in the depths of the lake , but were exactly ; no one know . Many young have tried to find her but to no avail , they all

dreamed to see her ; the woman that took hearts of many men . Princes , nobles , peasants, thieves , they all desired her, they had been fascinated by her

legendary beauty for she had been the most beautiful woman in the galaxy but among all of does she had to love the one she'll never have , she suffered to the

the point she wished "things have been different" , she wished "she wasn't that beautiful "she didn't care for the one who wanted her but she wished "the men

who loved her never did"she may even wished that "she had never fall in love" just maybe , she wished "she could sacrifice her life than what she had to sacrifice"

but she couldn't

she gave them a new hope but what did she take in exchange

well now here she is, her wishes have all come true but only in her dream ...

in this peaceful lake she could finally live in peace away from all the pain , from her tears and sadness , from the shadows that invaded her live .

but "are she _really_ living" ...

the only evidence of her being is the crystal that still shone every day when the moon rise in the night to give the last touch for a wonderful picture ; a piece of Art

that every one can enjoy.

the light of her crystal can be seen in any spot in the galaxy as a symbol of hope and faith

and it'll never extinguish unless the world lose her keeper _for ever_ .

* * *

well that's it for now

I hope you like it

I know it's bad but it's my first one and if you have any note or remark you wanna say it

Or any thing els so I am listening ( ehem I mean reading –sorry) ;

And I'll try to update soon if you like it

So by for now


	2. Chapter one:then tell it to me

Three years after her loss ,the great Queen of the moon kingdom stood in her balcony admiring the sun as she rais in the sky

**Title**: The Lake of Serenity  
**Autho**r: moon flower-serenity  
**Rating**: T  
I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

_**Chapter one: then tell it to me**_

Three years after her loss , the great Queen of the moon kingdom stood in her balcony admiring the sun as she raise in the sky dissipating the darkness of the night and announcing the beginning of a new day .She heard a light knock and then the door burst open to reveal a tall brown-haired , blue-eyed woman .

"Good morning your highness" said the woman as she bowed to her Queen .

"It's quite a good morning Emeli , what bring you here my dear" replied the Queen as she turned to face her visitor .

"My Queen , I am here to inform you that the prince is leaving after an hour at least" came the answer .

the Queen nodded her head to the maid "Tell him to come and see me before leaving , if you please my dear".

"Of course your highness" the maid bowed once more and left her Queen's room.

After a while the prince come to see her as she requested

"Hello ,my Queen" said the prince with a small smile in his face .

"Oh Aether, Hello dear" the Queen seemed to hesitate a little then talked " Emilie have informed me that you are leaving to the Earth today"

He looked at the Queen for a second before nodding "Yes , there is some meetings I need to attend , mainly because that war between Mars and Uranus beside the inner wars in Saturn ..."

"Good , well you should be wary , my dear. No one know what could possibly happen .and don't forget to inform me about anything that new constantly" the Queen said with a look of concern in her eyes.

"I'll do for sure , just don't bother your self , you worry to much .Every thing will be fine I promise"

"I know, I know ; it's just that I have a weired feeling that something will happen soon but I have no idea what that could be" murmured the Queen ,her head bowed to the floor then she lift it and with a smile in her face she said "It's ok dear, good luck in your journey and come back safe"

He smiled back then left after they said their goodbye .

Somewhere in the forest of Phuein , a little girl -with a long purple hair and a blue eyes - was running around chasing butterflies while a beautiful green haired woman with a emerald green eyes stood near her watching the little girl as she laughed and played . all of a sudden the girl stopped and looked at the clear lake where a man stood with a with lily in his hand then he dropped to one knee near the edge of the lake and closed his eyes, then lifted the flower in the palms of his hand and let her flout in the water with that he stood again and walked to his horse then left the place .

The little girl turned to the woman and asked " Hermion , who was that"

The woman smiled at the girl's curiosity , it was natural because they rarely see any other human around here "He's the prince Aether ,Lynna"

Lynna's eyes lit up " A _prince_" she yelled then run toward Hermion and set down next to her

"and what exactly are the prince doing here"

Hermion laughed then looked down at Lyanna and said " he's here to visit Serenity, you remember her, right"

After a moment of thinking she answered " yes I remember, you said she's a pretty princess and she's sleeping in the lake, it that her"she waited for Hermion to nod and continued " but why is she sleeping so long , can't she come and stay with us.

Hermion smiled sadly and looked away from the little girl " No she can't dear , she can't .."

Lynna looked at her confused she didn't understand why "People sleep only in the night , is Serenity lazy so she couldn't wake up"

Hermion shook her head 'no'then sighed, the little girl was curios " It's a long story sweetie"

"Then tell it to me"

see you in the next chapter


End file.
